


Mischief? The Yiling Patriarch and the Headshaker at your service

by NocturneReads



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi - Moxiang Tongxiu
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mischief, Wei Wuxian and Nie Huaisang are bastards, appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneReads/pseuds/NocturneReads
Summary: In which, Wei Wuxian and Nie Huaisang are scheming bastards who just wants to appreciate art and beauty.
Relationships: Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian, Nie Huaisang & Wei Wuxian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Mischief? The Yiling Patriarch and the Headshaker at your service

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (I don't know when (or if) I will be able to update this though. This story literally just kind of popped up as an idea inside my head and escalated into.. this.

Fancy robes were _not_ Wei Wuxian’s thing and he’d be damned before he would be caught dressing up like those self-centered peacocks of the Lanling Jin Sect. 

All that gold, all that jewelry that sparkles like a shining, shimmering and splendid diamond would blind him before he even got to put it on his person. Besides, after years of living in the Cloud Recesses and mostly seeing white mourning robes every single day, Wei Wuxian’s eyes became sensitive to intense colors like the Lanling Jin Sect’s attire. 

His husband would probably berate him again about insulting the _precious_ robes of Gusu but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t lying. It’s true that Gusu Lan’s white robes is akin to that of mourning ones. 

Speaking of intense colors, he was okay with Yunmeng Jiang’s violet shade and Qinghe Nie’s colors (he thinks that he could even tolerate Qishan Wen’s red and white robes). 

Well, the point is, he didn’t want to wear _fancy, sparkly_ and _outright blinding_ robes. He would never even dare. 

Which is why, when Nie Huaisang, his friend and the Sect Leader of Qinghe Nie suggested that they wear _super fancy robes_ that were newly bought by his disciples from a popular robe-tailoring shop, Wei Wuxian immediately turned him down.

“C’mon Wei-xiong! It’s not even that bad! I promise!” The headshaker whined and pleaded with wide eyes. 

Rubbing his temple, Wei Wuxian sighed and looked at the pathetic state of Qinghe Nie’s sect leader. “Look Huaisang, why do you even want to wear those stupid things?”

Huaisang stood up and gasped. “Wei-Xiong! It’s not stupid! I just think the robes that my disciples acquired this time is of high quality in terms of aesthetics and it would be a waste if no one would wear them!” 

“How about your disciples then? Surely one of them would want to be the wearer of such fine robes.”

“They can’t. All of them said that they were too busy.”

“So, I just happened to be the only one who’s free at this particular time?” Wei Wuxian sighed. 

Pouting, Nie Huaisang held out his fan. “Are you implying that I deliberately told my disciples to keep themselves busy so I could convince you to wear those robes? Wei-Xiong, you think too highly of me. I couldn’t possibly plan all of this out in just one day.”

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes at the shameless calling out of his friend’s plans by his own self. “Nie-Xiong, you are the leader of Qinghe Nie, what would your disciples think of you if you went out wearing those dreadfully bright robes? They would think you were adopted from a peacock’s flock!”

“Wei-Xiong! You’re too mean! Just wear it for one day! I promise you won’t be disappointed!”

Wei Wuxian raised his brows and tilted his head curiously. “Oh really? What’s in it for me then?”

Flipping his fan open and covering his mouth, Nie Huaisang stepped close and mumbled and answer to Wei Wuxian’s ears.

…

...

“EH?! REALLY??!!”

“Yes, yes. So would you accept my offer-“

“Okay! I’m in! You should’ve just told me that earlier.” Wei Wuxian grumbled.

“I was trying to tell you!”

“Hehehehe..”

With a wide smile adorning their faces, the two scheming friends proceeded to head towards the clothing chamber.

Lan Wangji was wandering across the halls of Qinghe while looking for his wayward husband. Wei Ying may have been married to one of the Twin Jades of Gusu, but he was still a free-spirit. Lan Wangji believed that nobody could truly tie him down. Even he would not dare to imprison Wei Wuxian’s determined and resilient spirit. 

He always tries to indulge Wei Ying’s wants and despite the trouble it caused, it did bring laughter to the cold and gloomy Cloud Recesses. Lan Wangji could even confidently say that though his Uncle may show only distaste towards his troublemaker of a husband, Lan Qiren had grown to care for the man-child his nephew had married. 

“I heard that Sect Leader plans to do something at the Discussion Conference with Wei Wuxian. Do you think it’s something troublesome or something mischievious?” 

The chatter from the servants of the Nie household snapped Lan Wangji from his thoughts. _Plan to do something?_

Knowing his husband, it would definitely be something shameless and full of mischief that would cause a lot of heart attacks or even an outright qi deviation ( _cough, Lan Qiren, cough_ ) 

Sighing, Lan Wangji decided to head towards the main hall and wait for his husband’s surely dramatic entrance at the start of the Discussion Conference later. Whatever it is, he hopes that it wouldn’t make his Uncle cough blood ( _much_ ).

  
  


“OW! Is this how ladies feel when they dress up for an occasion?”

Wei Wuxian twitched and trembled as Nie Huaisang’s servants help the both of them wear the newly acquired robes by the latter's _errand runners_. 

“I’m sure that they are all but used to this... prickly.. sensation.” Nie Huaisang nervously laughed.

Exhaling as another sharp needle pressed his skin, Wei Wuxian was suddenly reminded of Wen Qing’s lethality when armed with needles. He was amazed at how she would wield those needles like a sword and came to a sudden realization. _Is this how she was able to maneuver her needles with so much expertise?_

Wei Wuxian silently cheered in his head.. _Wen Qing, I salute you!_

After many agonizing minutes that seriously felt like years inside Wei Wuxian’s head, the servants finally stepped away from the two dressed up men. 

Stepping in front of a mirror, Wei Wuxian turned this way and that as he examined the details that were intricately sewed on the robes they were currently wearing. 

“Nie-Xiong, how did you even come across with these kind of robes?” 

Nie Huaisang shrugged and patted down his robes casually. “Just luck I guess.” 

At first, Wei Wuxian thought the color of the robes would be an overbearing hue of red, yellow or blue. However when it was shown to him earlier, he was surprised at the calm shade of peach that was bordering on pink. Patterns of flowers and leaves were intricately woven with a glassy sheen and the outer robes flowed down to the ground like rows of petals that were just shy of touching the ground. The inner robes were white in color but not as white as that of Gusu Lan’s. All in all, his clothes were absolutely gorgeous. 

Turning around, Wei Wuxian admired the robes with awe. It really was a work of art. As always, the current Nie sect leader had a very good eye for art and beauty. 

The headshaker’s own outer robes were a delicate shade of yellow green and had various abstract patterns scattered all over it. The inner robes were color black and made the green stand out even more when worn by the sect leader of Qinghe. 

Nie Huaisang hummed in approval and grabbed a mint colored fan that perfectly suited his whole outfit. “Wei-xiong, didn’t I tell you? You won’t regret wearing these.”

Rolling his eyes, Wei Wuxian clapped Nie Huaisang on the back and sighed with exasperation. “Yes, yes. You’re right! I should’ve listened to you earlier!” 

Nie Huaisang shook his head and smiled brightly. “Now, all that’s left is to attend the Discussion conference while wearing these robes. Are you up for a challenge Wei-xiong?”

Wei Wuxian grinned and bowed, “I would _never_ pass up an opportunity like this. Thank you for your kind patronage Sect Leader Nie. Let us do our best to surprise the guests for today.”

“This is going to be so _good_. I look forward to what kind of facial expressions we would cause from showing up like this. Let’s go!” 

And so, the people inside the main hall of Qinghe felt chills running down their spines. 

_Is something going to happen?_


End file.
